Two Brits and The Anti-Christ
by grodiest
Summary: When Pip's only friend happened to be one of the world's most renowned Demon Hunters, things were already prone to be a little off. But when Pip gets involved with her newest project, nothing will be the same. Dip, Ongoing, Demon Hunter AU. Rated T for strong language and instances of violence.


_**Quick disclaimer:** Estella (because she isn't in the list of characters you can select to add to a story) is a character in Great Expectations and who also starred in one episode of South Park. I didn't make her up. I wouldn't do that to you guys. Okay, you may proceed._

* * *

"Hey dipshit, are you even listening?"

Pip held back a particularly high-pitched squeak. Throwing his neck back, he snapped his gaze up towards the girl sitting across from him.

As had been speculated, Pip had _not _been listening to a word Estella was saying. He had been too busy imagining a much happier location than the cramped, filthy cafe they were currently inhabiting. His long legs were tangled with her neatly folded ones, causing him to feel much more intrusive than he would have preferred. With all of that combined with her often too-cruel dialogue, Pip had unconsciously sunk into a location far, far away.

After taking too long to respond to her question, Estella crushed the dagger of her heel into the top of Pip's foot. This time, he did squeak.

"Really, what's going on in that empty skull of yours?" Estella asked. It was more of an insult than an inquiry, but Pip responded, nonetheless.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I was just thinking about how pretty it was in London last summer."

She quirked a single, perfect brow.

"You mean when we visited in June? That was awful, Pip. Some man mistook you for an homeless child and kidnapped you."

Estella paused, taking a sip of her own tea. As was expected of him, Pip kept silent until she was ready to proceed.

"I had to spend the rest of the visit tracking you down. When I finally found you, you were sitting calmly on a fishing boat, about to be sailed off to Scandinavia. It was a huge hassle."

"To be fair," He started, "The fishermen were very polite to me once I was on the boat. They didn't know much English... I'm not sure they even knew their boat was being used for the slave trade. They were very pleasant."

"Pip, you're ridiculous."

He had no response to that, so he returned his focus onto his mug of tea. Estella had previously ordered herself a cup of Earl Gray (no cream and no sugar, as she was accustomed), and it still sat mostly full in front of her.

Estella, unlike Pip, was a spectacle it seemed nobody could get enough of. It was years ago when he first realized that her mere presence caught the unwavering attention of bystanders.

Mostly, it had to do with the way she looked. No person could deny the dazzling beauty Estella held, not even her enemies. People were first attracted to her naturally blonde hair, which tumbled down her shoulders and danced off her body whenever she moved. Combine that with two powder blue eyes, two powder pink cheeks, and a plump pair of lips, and it seemed like she could get away with anything just by looks alone. And, as Pip was warily acquainted with, she mostly did.

There was something else that made her attract attention, though. It had to do with the high esteem Estella possessed, which rolled off her body like waves of perfume. Her spine always stood in a straight, rigid placement, and her shoulders were taut and professional. Every place Estella walked was the narrow lane of a runway, and she was determined to make an impression. The clack of her heels could be heard from streets over, and the sway of her hips could shatter a man to his core.

Pip, on the other hand, knew exponentially more about Estella than any of those gawking onlookers did. In fact, he probably knew more about Estella than anyone else in South Park. For example, Pip was aware of how much of an outright bully she could be towards others (but mostly towards him). He knew when she was more prone to be savage, such as after the end of sad movie or when she had read some unfortunate article in the newspapers.

Pip also knew that Estella's favorite colors were green and pink, that she spent exactly three hours each morning getting ready, that she owned more than one superhero comics, and that she largely preferred cats to dogs.

Although, the piece of knowledge that Pip held high above everyone else was a little more juicy than that. The only reason Pip knew this secret was because he had known Estella for over ten years. In fact, if they hadn't have been clumped together for being the only two British students in the third grade, Pip was sure he wouldn't even be sitting across from her in that tiny cafe. Most likely, Estella would have wanted absolutely nothing to do with him.

But he did know her, and he did have something to do with her. And what he knew, that no one else could ever know, was that Estella was a Demon Hunter.

Since age fourteen, Estella had been enrolled in the field. By age nineteen, she was world-renowned for her impeccable skill in the art. Her room was adorned with rewards and accomplishments from her many clashes with Hell, and her name popped up constantly in conversation among other fellow Demon Hunters. She hadn't climbed her way to the top of ladder just yet, but she was pretty damn close to it.

Despite knowing Estella's secret, Pip couldn't stomach many of the details Estella offered about her profession. After getting actually ill multiple times, Pip had finally noticed a distinct absence in conversations when it came to demon hunting. But hey, that was two things Pip was terrified of dismissed from discussion. Constant fear of a painful death caused by hell demons? Check. Constantly causing others, even if they do happen to be those aforementioned hell demons, to painfully die/explode/dissolve into dust? Check. Good riddance to those things, Pip wistfully thought.

But, as Pip watched Estella succumb to a silent rage across from him, he began to understand how she did so well in the field. If Pip was some otherworldly demon and he took just one look at this girl, he would be absolutely terrified, too.

"So, how much did you hear of what I was saying?" Estella asked, her voice dripping with venom. Pip gulped.

"... 'Give me a cup of boiling hot water and your best tea, and give this sniveling idiot whatever's left'?"

Her eye twitched. "That was fifteen minutes ago, Pip. You seriously haven't been listening to me since then?"

Hesitantly, Pip nodded. Once more, Estella's heel slammed into the top of his shoe, practically puncturing a hole through the fabric and into his foot. Hissing in pain, Pip recoiled and cushioned his injury in his lap.

"This shit's important, Pip. How could you not be listening?"

"I'm sorry. I'll do my best to focus this time, really. No more thoughts of England, those kind fishermen, or anything else. My focus is all on you."

To Pip's relief, Estella seemed to warm up to that. "I was talking about my source of income, if you will." Demon hunting, of course. "I've been meaning to tell you about this for a while, but there's a new project."

Pip, still clutching his foot, leaned in. If this had been something she had been saving to tell him, he regretted even more not listening to her earlier.

"There's been a lot of bad energy up here recently, and a lot of weird stuff happening. Of course, I knew it had to do with demons, but I couldn't figure out why it was so much more powerful than usual. And then, I realized what it had to be."

She paused, her eyes swirling with excitement and stars. Pip was completely entranced by her glittering stare, too under her spell to give his tea, his thoughts, or anything else his attention.

"_The Anti-Christ._"

Pip drew sharply back, as though Estella had pushed him back by her words alone.

"The Anti-Christ?" He asked, bewildered.

"Yeah," Estella said. "Has to be."

"Pardon me for saying, but how could you know that?"

Estella shrugged, swinging an arm over the back of her seat. "I know my energy, Pip. You can't become a world-renowned Demon Hunter unless you can at least gauge the presence of the frikkin' Anti-Christ."

"Really?" Pip muttered.

"Yeah. They used to play a recording when I was in training, just in order for me to get used to the feeling. It was recently taken out of the curriculum, so a lot of new demon hunters might not be able to recognize the sensation. Have you ever been burned before?"

Of course he had. In fact, a couple of those instances had been because of Estella. Once, when they were eleven years old, she had dropped a flaming piece of toast directly onto his arm and caused a third degree burn. Pip had to spend a couple days in the hospital because of it.

He would never say it out loud, but he was still a little sour about the scar left on his right inner-elbow from that event.

"Yes." Pip stated.

"It's a feeling like that, but only on the inside. And in your head, you get this really foggy feeling, like you can't do anything unless you're being told to. Apparently, that's how he's able to control you."

Pip tried to imagine it, shuddering at the description alone.

"So, I'm going to capture him." Estella finished.

Pip stared for a moment, unaware of how to respond to this declaration. When something finally escaped him, it was less an intelligent sequence of words and more just a strangled, confused sound.

"Huh?"

"You heard me, pipsqueak. I'm going to take that fucker downtown."

Pip couldn't even note how silly that was to say about something as serious as _battling the son of all that's evil_, he was so in shock.

Estella laughed, smacking a hand down onto Pip's. "You look like you're about to cry right now."

Maybe he was, Pip wasn't sure. All he knew was that he was pretty upset about his best friend, someone he had known for most of his life, going up against Satan's favorite kid. It was a little worrisome, to say the least.

"Are you sure you have to do this, Estella?"

"Now, don't you fret, you big baby. I'm one of the best in the business, so taking down some demon manchild will be a piece of cake. I'm just telling you because I'm going to try summoning him tomorrow night."

Pip shot back, his hand startling itself from her grip. "_Tomorrow?_"

"Well, yeah. I have to get to him first before another Demon Hunter does. Do you know how much fame I'll get from taking down the Anti-Christ? Pip, if I do this, I'll be set for life."

"It's just so soon, Estella..."

"Ugh. Okay, now you're just being annoying." She said, sneering at his downfallen gaze. "Don't you trust me not to die on you? If it gets to be a little too much, I'll just bail. Easy as that."

"Well, alright. It's your decision, and I can't stop you. Just promise me you'll be safe."

Before Pip even realized what he was doing, he extended his pinkie across the table to her. Inwardly cursing at his decision, he half expected Estella to swat his hand away... Or worse. It wouldn't be unlike her to dip his offered pinkie into the kettle of remaining boiling water, after all.

But to his surprise, Estella accepted his request. Entangling her own little finger with his, she gave a single tug before letting go. Pip was so shocked by the action, his hand still hung in midair after hers had long since disappeared.

Her grin was wide and triumphant, dazzling him even in his muddled state.

"_Promise._"

* * *

Pip fell into his bed, tangling himself up in pillows and blankets. After Estella had graciously accepted his pinkie promise, she had immediately stood up and demanded that they leave the cafe at once, complaining about how low quality the water was there. Following that, she had raced from store to store, trying to pick out a suitable outfit to witness the son of evil in. They had been running around for six straight hours, picking through the most extravagant brands and comparing the most frivolous outfits Pip had ever laid eyes on, until she made her final purchases.

In the end, she had chosen a crimson pair of Louis Vuitton high heels, a sparkling Fendi handbag, a gray Yves Saint Laurent pencil skirt, and a red Valentino shirt tastefully adorned with ruffles.

Suffice to say, Pip was worn out. He had only managed to come home, grab some leftover dinner, and put on his bunny pajamas before finally crawling into his bed. And, tugging his comforters and the blankets his mother had knitted for him to his chin, he had to say there was nowhere else he would rather be.

Still, Pip was worried. Although he knew that Estella had faced plenty of demons, hell slaves, and other beasts in the last few years, he still found himself strangely afraid of the outcome. From what Pip knew, Estella had never been horribly injured in any of her projects. Then again, if she had been injured on the job, Pip expected her to be reluctant to tell him about it. Estella was a very prideful person who strove to have everything under her control, and if she felt like she was losing sight of that she might be more prone to lash out.

As Pip recalled, there had been months she had refused to see him, or weeks she had worn more layers than she was prone to. It was an easy assumption that with as dangerous a job as she had, she might get a couple scrapes and bruises now and again.

Still, Estella was right. Worrying needlessly over her wouldn't do anything. All he could do right now is believe in her and her competence, and hope for the best. As she said, if she couldn't deal with it, she'd run away. In the end, she'll be safe. There was absolutely nothing to worry about.

Shifting onto his left side to stare out the doorway, he still was left to wonder. He could never dismiss those nagging thoughts, so concentrated on the well-being of his one and only friend.

Despite his loud mind, Pip still had gone through both a mentally and a physically taxing day. As soon as he shut his heavy eyes, he could feel the faint inkling of sleep approach. Getting closer and closer to a bright, summer day in London, he barely noticed the shadow escape through the open doorway into his bedroom. It passed over his tranquil face, casting a darkness over his figure.

He also didn't notice the subtle creak across the wooden boards of his bedroom floor, slanting slightly towards his slumbering form.

The hot intensity that burned him to his very essence was definitely something that he noticed, though.

"_Excuse_ me-" Pip yelped, rolling directly out of his bed. He hit the floor with a bang, landing directly onto his forehead.

Pip wasn't sure if the fuzzy, spinning feeling in his head had to do with the spectacular fall he had just had, or something else. But it began to matter less and less as he started to forget who and where he was.

_Get up._

Pip stood from where he had fallen, his body moving as though in a deep trance.

_Now, follow me. _

And Pip did just as he was commanded, his feet silently clacking against the wooden floor.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Well. This is something I'm doing now. Dear reader, if you feel up to the challenge, I'd like to ask that you leave a review. If you like the story, it'll up the chances of other people seeing it and me being so pleased that I'll write faster. If you don't like the story, you could leave me some complaints and criticisms and I'll work on it. See? Everyone wins._

_Anyways, that aside. I was a little worried as I was writing Estella that maybe some people might have forgotten who she was. Not everyone is so into Great Expectations and South Park as I might be, after all. She doesn't even have a tag on this site. Not to mention, if people thought Estella was my OC, I feel like they'd yell "Mary Sue" or something about how I have bad taste in character creation. And naming the chapter "Estella the Demon Hunter" could even further that, oops._

_EDIT: I added the disclaimer because someone told me that they did, in fact, think Estella was my OC until they pieced it together. Seriously, thanks for telling me, because I really was unsure about that. Although, just a reminder: Estella appeared in just as many episodes as Damien did. And not to mention, in the one episode she DID appear in, she got more character development with Pip than Damien. C'mon South Park fandom, quit slackin'._

_When I used to look through this website, I would instantly look at the "Humor" and "Romance" tags. My favorite type of story is one that has elements of humor, as you'll begin to see as this one progresses. There aren't very many comedic instances in this chapter, though, but I expect there will be more in the future. And I mean, it's a little goofy to open with Pip's experience being kidnapped in London._

_That's more or less all I have to say, though. This was incredibly fun for me to write, and I'm really digging where it's going so far. Please remember to tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy this as much as I do. Thank you!_


End file.
